Sweet Dreams
by MagentaLove2326
Summary: This is a Prologue to ROTOQ. There isn't too much violence but there is quite a bit of swearing. I tried to focus on Magenta's and Riff Raff's emotions as much as I could. Enjoy!


**AN: Okay, so this is my very first Rocky Horror fan fiction story ever. It's pretty sad, but I really hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rocky Horror related Richard O'Brien does. I also do not own the song "Running To The Edge Of The World" that belongs to Marilyn Manson.**

Sweet Dreams

A Prologue for Revenge Of The Old Queen

By Ashley Baier

Original story Revenge Of The Old Queen by Richard O'Brien

Riff Raff is pacing back and forth across the floor. He has a look of anger/concern upon his face. He is mumbling something.

"Where could she be? She was expected back hours ago. Could the rumors of her being with De Lordy be true? Would my dear Magenta commit such a contemptuous act?"

At the thought of this Riff Raff rushes to the window in a state of consternation and stairs out onto the horizon of the moon drenched shores in the distance.

"Oh Magenta I have been good to you haven't I? What does that filthy De Lordy possess that I don't? Sure, despite his size he does seem to have a certain charm, but has no respect for anyone to speak of."

Suddenly Riff Raff remembers seeing Magenta talking rather flirtatiously to De Lordy a few days before. He also remembers watching his sister kiss him the same luscious way she kissed her brother oh so many times before. The flashback causes Riff to tense up greatly, his hand now clinched into a fist.

"That bitch! How dare she! How dare she betray me! I told her to stay away from that bastard, and here she sneaks off behind my back and runs off with that pathetic life form! I swear if I ever see her again I will teach her a lesson about cheating on the one person who has protected and watched over her all these years! The one person who would give up the whole galaxy of Transylvania to be with her! Magenta will pay for what she's done to me, for causing this unbearable pain deep in my heart!"

Riff Raff than uncontrollably kicks the deep red wall of his room leaving a giant gaping hole.

"SHIT!"

He quickly spins around and glances out the window just in time to see a female-shaped figure darting towards the castle. The woman he sees is in fact Magenta.

"Welcome home my precious little sister." Riff speaks sinisterly to himself as he watches Magenta enter the castle gate.

Riff Raff hurries down stairs to greet his sister. The parlor is pitched black with the exception of a lit gothic candelabra which is illuminating Riff's face in a very eery fashion. He is sitting on a chair placed beside the skeleton grandfather clock. Something metallic-gold rest beside him.

The giant castle doors creak open as Magenta enters. She is appalled to come home to such an unnerving atmosphere. Her heart begins to race when she sees Riff Raff in his unusual position.

"Riffy, what is going on here." Asked Magenta suspiciously

"I don't know, you tell me." Riff Raff snears back

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"Oh I'm sure you do. You've just returned from De Lordy's place haven't you?"

"Riff Raff..."

"HAVEN'T YOU!" He shouts at his little sister shooting up out of the chair.

Fighting back tears, Magenta takes a few steps back towards the door.

"Yes! Yes... I have."

"And I'm sure the time you spent there with him was very intimate, wasn't it!"

Riff Raff walks around Magenta, as if to be examining her. He stops opposite of where he started from, blocking her path for the door.

"My dear Riff Raff, you know I would never intimately give myself to anyone besides you." Magenta says as she attempts to kiss her brother, only to be knocked to the ground as Riff Raff smacks her left delicate cheek with the handle of his pitchfork laser beam.

"BULL SHIT! I saw you making out with that bastard De Lordy the other day in the corridor of the Old Queen's Palace!"

Magenta, dizzy from the violent blow, tries to stand back up but loses her balance. Riff Raff lifts her up by her shoulders and stares deep into her beautiful tear-filled green eyes. Instantly, Magenta is lost in Riff Raff's mesmerizing blue eyes. They stare into each other's eyes for a very long moment, both searching for their lover from the past. Riff Raff is able to catch a glimpse of the Magenta he loved so long ago, he begins to lean in towards his sister for a kiss as so is she. When he is just millimeters away from her luscious lips, he is stricken with the image of her and De Lordy kissing and snaps his head away from hers, catching his sister by surprise.

"Why did you do it?" Riff Raff demanded "Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I do love you! I love you so much it hurts!" Magenta says, still lost in her brother's eye.

"Than why are you running off and fucking that bastard?"

"Riff Raff, I don't know you anymore. You are not the same person you were many years ago. You always seem to be too lost in your thoughts to listen to me, and you rarely tell me what those thoughts are. Also i'm sick and tired of being stuck in a cage. I'm not a little girl anymore Riff, I don't need to be protected all the time."

"Magenta, you are my sister, you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to anybody! Not even you!" Magenta fired the words at Riff Raff, now sobbing much harder than before.

Riff Raff placed his slender hands around her lower neck, gradually gripping tighter.

"Do you love him?" Riff Raff said slightly shaking his sister.

"He's just an escape." Magenta managed to say.

"DO YOU LOVE HIM!" Riff Raff shouted now shaking her more violently

"Some...ti..times, ye...yes." Magenta gasped

Riff Raff released Magenta's neck and threw her to the floor before kicking her in the stomach multiple times.

"SO YOU DO LOVE HIM!" Riff screamed then lets out a small I-can't-believe-it chuckle. He is also sobbing quite hard.

"Riff...pl..please...st..stop!"

Riff Raff sits back down in the chair and places his head in the palms of his hand and begins to sob violently. He looks over at Magenta laying on her side clutching her stomach. This is the first time that he even looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a strapless black satin dress that went down to the top of her knees with a single black and red rose placed at the very top between her breast, with a lace/mesh skirt. Magenta was crying violently as well and took a large gasp almost every other sob. Riff Raff, as angry as he was, walked over to his sister and held her in his arms for what seemed like decades. Magenta curled up against his chest with his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Magenta, I promise I will never hurt you again."

"I love you Riffy."

"I love you 'Genta. Don't worry it will all be over soon."

Riff Raff helps his sister up and leads her to the elevator.

"I'll meet you up there. Do you think you are able to make it to our room without me?"

Magenta nods.

When Magenta reached their room she fixed her smeared makeup, she also noticed the large bruise forming on her left cheek, and let out a small groan at the sight of it. Magenta sat on the edge of the bed facing the window. She looked out onto the moon drenched shores and gazed at the stars. It was a very beautiful sight. As she looked out, she remembered when she and Riff Raff would take long walks along the shore and talk about pretty much anything and everything. When they weren't talking or walking, they would lay out on the sand and hold each other close and watch the moons and count the stars, there was also plenty of romance of course. Magenta didn't realize that she was gently weeping until she returned back to reality.

"I wish everything would go back to the way it was" Magenta said quietly to herself, "I can't even remember the last time Riffy and I did the "Time Warp""

Suddenly Riff Raff appeared in the doorway with his hands behind his back, like he was hiding something. Magenta's heart began to race again when she noticed.

"Beautiful night tonight isn't it." Said Riff as he entered the room

"Yes, very" Magenta replied while giving a very small nod, for her neck was very sore from all of Riff Raff 's shaking.

"But we should maybe close it up for the night for im quite tired and I bet you are to."

Magenta nods in agreement and closes the door to the balcony and shuts the shades. When she turned around she saw Riff Raff pointing his laser beam right at her. He was beginning to cry again, and his hands began to shake.

"I'm very sorry my love"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! RIFF RAFF PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T! I LOVE YOU! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER SEE THAT BASTARD DE LORDY AGAIN!"

"I'm so sorry, that's a risk I cannot take. You've already betrayed me once, and once is enough. This way I know you will never see him again and that you will forever belong to me."

"RIFF RAFF! NOOO!"

"Goodnight my sweet little sister"

Magenta cried out a heartbreaking scream.

It only took Riff Raff one shot.

(A blinding flash)

(Eternal Night)

"Sweet dreams my lovely Magenta"

* * *

"Sometimes hate is not enough to turn this all to ashes

Together as one against all others

Break all of their wings and make sure it crashes

We're running to the edge of the world

Running, running away

We're running to the edge of the world

I don't know if the world will end today"


End file.
